


Appetite - Appetit

by Schattenspieler



Series: Die Liste [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Kaffee, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato steht früh auf und denkt er könnte den letzten Kaffee alleine trinken. (Teil 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite - Appetit

Minato goss sich etwas von dem frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee in die Tasse und schüttete ordentlich Zucker nach.  
Heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen er sehr dankbar dafür war, dass Kakashi keinen Kaffee trank. Außer natürlich seine kleine Vogelscheuche erfüllte eine stressige Mission nach der anderen, dann trank er diesen Wachmacher literweise - trotz seiner jungen Jahre.   
Manchmal hatte Minato ja den Verdacht, dass er das bloß machte, um noch erwachsener zu wirken, als er es ohnehin schon tat.

Doch Kami sei dank hatte Kakashi seit heute eine Zwangspause von 3 Tagen, wie es bei der ANBU üblich war.   
Also standen die Chancen ganz gut, dass Minato seinen Lebensspender für sich alleine hatte. Eben hatte er nämlich den letzten Rest gekocht. Allein an dieser Tatsache konnte man sehen, wie beschäftigt sie in letzter Zeit gewesen waren. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Zeit gefunden ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen.  
Das hieß, er könnte die Anwesenheit von seinem jungen Geliebten genießen und ihn einkaufen schicken.  
Es war Minato regelmäßig peinlich ihren eigenen Kram als D-Rangmission auszuschreiben, nur weil sie so beschäftigt waren, dass alles liegen blieb...

Minato blies über seinen Kaffee und zog seufzend das herrliche Aroma in seine Lungen. Ein leichter Lufthauch nach Minze und Jasmin mischte sich unter den Kaffeduft und mit leisen, nassen Schritten kündigte sich Kakashi an.  
Noch ehe sich Minato zu ihm umdrehen konnte, spürte er schon Kakashis Präsenz hinter seiner Schulter und einen Kuss auf seiner Wange. Nasse, graue Haarsträhnen kitzelten sein Gesicht und tropften sein Hemd voll, dann wurde seine Tasse von einer schmalen, schönen Hand geraubt.  
Kakashi entfernte sich mit der Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck, während Minato ihm säuerlich nachsah.  
Sein Ex-Schüler verzog angewidert das Gesicht und würgte: „Der ist ja grauenhaft süß!“. Dabei klang seine sanfte Tenorstimme so anklagend, als habe ihn Minato persönlich beleidigt.  
Der Blonde verschränkte die Arme und machte ein leises, beleidigtes 'huff'- Geräusch.   
Kakashi ging derweil energisch zur Spüle und Minato konnte nicht einmal 'NEIN!' schreien, bevor der Grauhaarige angewidert die Tasse auskippte.

Beide betrachteten aus unterschiedlichen Gründen die Tasse mit Schock.  
Minato konnte nicht glauben, dass Kakashi ihm erst den Kaffee klaute, sich dann darüber beschwerte und ihn schließlich weg kippte anstatt ihn zurück zugeben!  
Kakashi hingegen betrachtete das sirupartige Gebräu dabei wie es ölig aus der Tasse tropfte, als befürchtete er es würde ihn jeden Moment angreifen. Mit spitzen Fingern stellte er die Tasse weg und ließ Wasser einlaufen.  
Aus dem Schrank eine neue nehmend goss er sich unverschämterweise den letzten Kaffee ein!  
„A...Ab-Aber...“, Minato wimmerte ungläubig und ließ entkräftet seine Arme aus der Verschränkung fallen, als Kakashi Milch in den Kaffee kippte.  
Sein Geliebter trank entspannt seufzend einen großen Schluck und hinterließ an der Kühlschranktür einen großen, feuchten Fleck mit seinem wirren Haar, als er sich dagegen lehnte.  
Minato kam verzweifelt näher und klagte nur: „Was hast du getan!?“  
Kakashi öffnete seine ungleichen Augen und zog eine Braue hoch. „Ich habe dein Leben gerettet.“. Ein süffisantes Grinsen zierte seine unbedeckten Lippen und er trank noch einen Schluck und seufzte zufrieden, „Das hab ich gebraucht!“  
„Hätte ich auch gebraucht....“ grummelte Minato vor sich hin und schmollte.  
Kakashi lachte still, ohne jeden Ton, dafür aber seinen Kopf schüttelnd wie ein nasser Hund. Minato stand so nah, dass er es nicht mehr schaffte dem leichten Regenschauer seines Geliebten zu entkommen.  
„Hey!“. Minato wischte sich übers Gesicht und fand kurz darauf eine halbvolle Tasse Milchkaffee in seiner Hand, während sich Kakashi an ihm vorbei drückte und das Handtuch von seiner Hüfte riss, um sich endlich die Haare trocken zu reiben.  
Die blanke Rückansicht seines Liebsten genießend meinte Minato: „Ich mag aber keinen Milchkaffee.“, und zog Kakashi an der Hüfte zu sich, bevor er zu weit weg war. Das Handtuch auf seinen Schultern lassend schnurrte der Grauhaarige verspielt „So? Was machen wir denn da...hmm...“  
„Du könntest einkaufen gehen?“, schlug der Blonde hoffnungsvoll vor, aber er bekam nur ein verspieltes Lächeln. Kakashi drehte sich in Minatos Arm und griff nach der Tasse. Einen Schluck nehmend stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Minatos Lippen zu erreichen und übergab ihm den Schluck Kaffee.

Zu sagen es sei eine riesige Schweinerei wäre eine reine Untertreibung.  
Kaffee lief während des Kusses aus ihren Mundwinkeln, das meiste davon bahnte sich seinen Weg über Kakashis Kinn, seinen Hals und dann seine Brust hinab. Minato beendete den ungewöhnlichen Kuss und leckte die Kaffeespur von Kakashis duftender Haut.  
Süße, kleine Laute des Wohlgefallens entkamen den Lippen des Grauhaarigen und für Minato hörte sich dieser sanfte Tenor nach mindestens einer dreiviertel Stunde Verspätung im Büro an.  
Kakashi musste ohnehin noch einmal duschen und er selbst hatte unzählige Kaffeeflecken auf seiner Jōninuniform. Der Gelbe Blitz von Konoha war ganz dankbar, dass er den weißen Hokagemantel noch nicht angezogen hatte. Seine Uniform konnte er wechseln, aber den Mantel....

Nun, da er sich sowieso umziehen musste, konnten sie eigentlich nach dem gemeinsamem Kaffeetrinken noch etwas mehr machen...?   
Nicht wahr?

**Author's Note:**

> Die Liste  
> X 1. In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten  
> X 2. Love - Liebe  
> 3\. Sunset - Sonnenuntergang  
> 4\. Deep - Tief  
> 5\. Seeking Solace – Trost suchen  
> 6\. Break Away – Sich lösen  
> 7\. Eden – (Garten) Eden  
> 8\. Innocence - Unschuld  
> 9\. Drive - Antrieb  
> 10\. Breathe Again – Wieder atmen  
> 11\. Memory - Erinnerung  
> 12\. Insanity - Wahnsinn  
> 13\. Abuse - Missbrauch  
> 14\. Smile - Lächeln  
> 15\. Emotionless - Emotionslos  
> 16\. Caged - eingesperrt  
> 17\. Blood - Blut  
> 18\. Candy - Süßigkeiten   
> 19\. Snow - Schnee  
> 20\. Fortitude - Glück  
> 21\. Anomaly - Unnormal  
> 22\. Forest - Wald  
> 23\. Cat: - Katze  
> 24\. Me Time – Zeit für mich  
> 25\. Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger  
> 26\. Never Cry – Niemals weinen  
> 27\. Poison - Gift  
> X 28. Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz  
> 29\. Curious - Seltsam  
> 30\. Rain - Regen  
> 31\. Defile - Entweihung  
> 32\. Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück  
> 33\. Provoke - Provokation  
> 34\. Mechanical - Mechanisch  
> 35\. Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand  
> 36\. Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz  
> 37\. Eyes - Augen  
> 38\. Abandoned - Verlassen  
> 39\. Dreams - Träume  
> 40\. Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau  
> 41\. Teamwork -Teamarbeit  
> 42\. Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend  
> 43\. Dying - Sterbend  
> 44\. Two Roads – Zwei Wege  
> 45\. Illusion - Illusionen   
> 46\. Family - Familie  
> 47\. Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)  
> 48\. Orphan – Weise  
> 49\. Stripes - Streifen  
> 50\. Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen  
> 51\. Games - Spiele  
> 52\. Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)  
> 53\. Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten  
> 54\. City - Stadt  
> 55\. Waiting - Warten  
> 56\. Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen  
> 57\. Sacrifice - Opfer  
> 58\. Bittersweet - Bittersüß  
> 59\. Suffocate - Ersticken  
> 60\. Rejection - Ablehnung  
> 61\. Fairy Tale - Märchen  
> 62\. Djinn - Djinn  
> 63\. Come-hither - Einladend  
> 64\. Amputation - Abtrennung  
> 65\. Contort - Krümmen  
> 66\. Suicide - Selbstmord  
> 67\. Security Blanket - Schmusedecke  
> 68\. Bully - Raufbold  
> 69\. Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane  
> 70\. Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv  
> 71\. Obsession - Besessenheit  
> 72\. Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach  
> 73\. I Can't – Ich kann nicht  
> 74\. Demented - Wahnsinnig  
> 75\. Mirror - Spiegel  
> 76\. Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke  
> 77\. Test - Test  
> 78\. The Fool – der Dummkopf  
> 79\. Disease - Krankheit  
> 80\. Words – Worte /Wörter  
> 81\. Edge – Kannte/ Klippe  
> 82\. Forever – Für immer  
> 83\. Heal - Heilung  
> 84\. Out Cold - Bewusstlos  
> 85\. Spiral - Spirale  
> 86\. Seeing Red – Rot sehen  
> X 87. Appetite - Appetit  
> 88\. Pain - Schmerz  
> 89\. Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer  
> 90\. Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz  
> 91\. Drowning – Ertrinken?  
> 92\. Die for you – Für dich sterben  
> 93\. Give Up – Gib auf  
> 94\. Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung  
> 95\. Streets – Straßen  
> 96\. In the Storm – Im Sturm  
> 97\. Regret - Reue  
> 98\. Puzzle - Puzzle  
> 99\. Solitude - Einsamkeit  
> 100\. Relaxation - Entspannung  
> 101\. Emo - Emo  
> 102\. Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf  
> 103\. Covet - Begehren  
> 104\. Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt  
> 105\. Belittle - Schmähen  
> 106\. Confusion - Verwirrung  
> 107\. Dog - Hund  
> 108.Moonlight - Mondlicht  
> 109\. Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck  
> 110\. Annex – Anhang/ Anbau  
> 111\. Coward - Feigling  
> 112\. Emulate - Nachahmen  
> 113\. Kami - Gott  
> 114\. Place of God – Ort Gottes  
> 115\. Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig  
> 116\. All my fault – alles meine Schuld  
> 117\. Chains - Ketten  
> 118\. Ferocious - Grausam  
> 119\. Autumn - Herbst   
> 120\. Loser - Verlierer


End file.
